Doomsday
by killer751
Summary: will josh survive when the world is overrun and will he be able to save his best friend at the same time


*******CHAPTER 1*********  
  
"Huh what time is it?" "Oh #$@# I overslept I'm late for work" I said to myself while Grabbing a pair of pants and shirt. Quickly I stripped down to my underwear and threw on my clothes and decided that a shower would have to wait for later I didn't have time for a shower this morning. I thought good thing my parents are on vacation otherwise they would be having a fit that I was late for work. I grabbed a donut and raced off to work on my bike. I came to a screeching halt in front of my workplace to find out that it was still closed weird. It Friday the busiest day of the week why aren't they here. I quickly found out why I saw a group of what appeared to be the living dead approaching me with a grill running for her dear life screaming at the top of her lungs. The girl jumped on the pegs of my bike and said go. I took off and after a couple seconds I asked. "What were those?" I asked her.  
  
"Those things . are zombies they will eat you if they catch you."" By the way what is your name?" She asked me.  
  
"My names Josh what is your name?" I said while stopping to catch my breath.  
  
"My names Lisa and I thank you for saving me you are the first person alive I have seen today." "Are those things are all over the city Josh?"  
  
Don't know but they sure are slow and stupid well do you think we should get a grip on this situation or what get a place to sort out things?"  
  
"Yes but better not go the way we came so my house is out of the question how about yours?"  
  
I think we should go to John's house he is a friend of mine that father works for the police. He sure to be there.  
  
Five minutes later Lisa and me arrived at John's house thankfully he was home but what was he doing with a shotgun?  
  
"John what is wrong?" I asked him  
  
Um a lot of zombies you should come inside I have got the rest of the gang inside." By the way who's she Josh uh ill explain inside.  
  
When they arrived in side they found out that Jill were all there. We are trapped in the city with those zombies and we are the only ones left except a few who are holed up in safe houses Such as the fire department and police station.  
  
John walked up to me and handed me a shotgun along with 30 shells we will need this to get by those zombies. And josh don't lie I've seen you at the target range you are a better marksmen than I am.  
  
Great I thought to my self I'm only 15 and against a city full of zombies with only 30 shotgun shells.  
  
*** Little did josh know this was just the beginning of there nightmare. ***  
  
*****CHAPTER 2******  
  
RUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I screamed as a dog-like creature jumped thorough the window, AS I said this also realized the dog wasn't right it was covered in slime and was missing patches of skin I ran out the door and closed it well we cant go in there I stated while walking down the street.  
  
Josh where are you going? Jill yelled to me in a panicked voice  
  
"Any where's but here Come along if you like" I don't really care what you think we ought do the best choice is to get out of this city and I leaving I will not be eaten by one of those things or worse become one." I said while turning around and showed the world the other me the one the will never be able to control. I said  
  
Josh please don't leave us please I'm begging you. She said while starting to cry  
  
Why do they always do that to you I thought I couldn't leave one of my best friends crying. "Alright I'll stay but don't tell me what to do this is hectic enough by myself." I said well the police department is along ways away we don't have enough ammo to keep those monsters off long enough to reach the police station."  
  
"Don't be sure Josh the school is also a refugee for anybody alive to and it is closer I think we should head that way."  
  
***CHAPTER 3***  
  
"Ok I'll come along but I will not let anybody get harmed the only one that take the risks here are me because I don't want my friends getting hurt for my stupidity." I said while looking at the group  
  
"Ok lead the way Josh." John said while staring into the sky  
  
All the sudden they were attacked by a group of dogs that they had locked in the house were know chasing them.  
  
"HELLPP ME" Jill screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
I quickly changed for surprised to just plan pissed off I dropped the shotgun I was holding and quickly ran at the dog like thing and kicked it five feet off Jill and I still wasn't done yet I ran over to the dog like thing and proceeded to snap its neck after that.  
  
But it still wasn't over yet there was still 5 more of those thing I quickly picked up Jill and ran toward the others by the time I got there the had killed all the other dog-like creatures.  
  
Josh were did that come from I mean you can barley lift up the picnic table. John said while looking at me  
  
"Don't know adrenaline I guess?"  
  
***Chapter 4***  
  
They all stared in awe that the school when they saw that it was totaled and broken window but there was a lot of movement inside.  
  
"Well let's go," I said while walking towards the front doors to find them locked. I cursed under my breath and said, "Anyone got anymore ideas?" I asked.  
  
"The window you retard" a familiar voice said while sticking his head out the window "Well get going"  
  
That voice I thought I know that voice could it be? "Jim I said who were you expecting the Easter bunny he said sarcastically.  
  
After 3 minutes they were all thorough the window and started talking to by pleasure I found he had brought his gun collection with him. But most of the survivors were trapped in others rooms when zombies broke in the place Is covered with them he told us so you will need these he said while walking over to the storage closet and pulled out five duffel bags.  
  
Take your pick he said while taking out the contents I chose the M16 special forces sub machine gun with a two hundred rounds each magazine contained Fifty round and I also choose the .38 smith & Weston special edition with 75 rounds. I thought to myself good thing I order my campouts form the army surplus store otherwise I wouldn't be able to carry all this. John picked the custom Remington and a .357 as for Jill she choose a VP-70 and Colt .22. "Well everybody ready."  
  
***Chapter 5***  
  
As we left the room we split off into groups of 2 except for Jim he went alone.  
  
"Well which floor do we got to Jill?" I asked her while letting out a short burst which dispatched a zombie; or rather it disintegrated it.  
  
"Well she said we should just start checking the rooms starting with the one that is the closest." She said  
  
"Ok" I said while trying the door knob "locked Move back Jill I said while backing up. I ran at the door with all my strength and rammed it with my shoulder. Crack and I repeated this two times until it opened. It was empty but it was the gym storage room and by the looks of it there had been a battle in here. Just then a corpse that had been laying against the wall had gotten up and tried to bite be in the neck I shook it off and laid several bullets in its head "Hmmm" I said well looking at the shoulder pads they used in football. These will help me knock down doors that are locked and prevent necks from getting bitten I threw one to Jill who didn't know how to put it on.  
  
"How do I put this on?" She said while looking at me  
  
"Well you can either take your shirt off or were it outside your shirt." I said while pulling my shirt over the armor.  
  
Oh she said while pulling it over her shirt. Good now to the next room.  
  
***Chapter 6***  
  
BY the time they reached the cafeteria I had received 2 bites to my legs and one to my forearm. Luckily though Jill suffered only a scratch. As we walked into the cafeteria we were greeted by a human voice but they were stuck behind a group of zombies stuck in the severtory  
  
TatatatatatatatatatatatataatatattattatatatatatatatatatatatatClickclickclick MY machine gun sounded and also there were also Six resounding bang of Jill's colt going off.  
  
"Damn" I said as I ran out of ammo for my M16 and switched to the .357 and we dispatched the rest of the creatures.  
  
We opened the broom closest to find a teenage girl hiding in side crying.  
  
"Hello who are you?" I asked her  
  
"M-m-my N-nam-me Is a-anna Wh-ho are y-ou?" She said really shakily  
  
"My name is Josh and this is a friend of mine Jill we're here to help you ok Anna." I said while helping her to her feet.  
  
"O-ok" Anna replied  
  
"Well let get back to the Meeting place" I said as we all headed off  
  
***Chapter 7***  
  
When they reached the meeting place they found it had been ransacked and Jim was on the floor in pain.  
  
"Uncle Jim what happened here are you okay?" I asked with complete concern  
  
"I'm fine don't worry about me josh listen to me this just came across the emergency broad cast system on the radio This is happening all over the world You need to get to 311Churchill Street." He said  
  
"311Churchill street was the state prison and is nearly Three miles away." I said "Yes I know that josh you are going to have to walk because of the roadblock and everything else and If anybody can do it is you I have known you for your who life and never seen you back down from a challenge And if not for me do it for those two." He said to me  
  
"Well what do we have to use to get there?" I asked  
  
"Go grab those three duffel bags." He nodded to them in the closet  
  
"But what are going to use Mr. Yerting" Jill Said  
  
"Don't Worry about me I'll be fine." Jim said hastily  
  
"What about the other two?" I said  
  
"I'm sorry josh they are dead I saw them just Before I got this the same group that attacked me killed them." Jim said  
  
"Okay" I said Since I don't like to show emotions I did not break out in tears when I heard this but some part of me was torn wide open  
  
"Well you guys need to get some sleep before you head off" Jim said while pointing toward the huge stack of pillows and over they're in the supply closet "I also managed to swipe some food from the cafeteria before you guys arrived." Pointing to 5 loafs of bread Peanut butter Jelly a big bag of trail mix Eat Sparingly this may have to last you a while." He said.  
  
***Chapter 8***  
  
Bye midnight I was awoken to Jill crying "Jill what is wrong?" I said nervously looking at her  
  
"One of my best friends just got killed what do you think is wrong" Jill said rather hastily at me  
  
"Calm down please it is not any of our faults there is nothing we could have done to prevent so please don't beat yourself up about it please." I told Jill  
  
I never noticed how good she looked Even though her clothes were torn and she was cut and eyes red and swollen from crying she still looked beautiful.  
"Josh promise me you won't get killed I do not know what I would do with out you." Yes she leaned closer to me all the sudden my body was paralyzed I could not think or move And then it happened she kissed me and I felt a wonderful Intoxicating felling wash over me it felt like I had no more worry or troubles. By the time this was done she was already back in bed. "Oh boy did what I just think happen just happen," I thought to myself who do I act know does she like or doesn't she does she like me and most importantly how do I act around her know.  
  
***Chapter 9*** Jim wake up I Stood over him tried to wake him but he wouldn't I leaned over him and checked for s pulse "no it can't be he isn't dead he cant be I said as I started to cry 30 Minutes later We set off me with renewed vigor to not let anyone else Dye that I new we made a pledge that all of us would not give up and stop this Evil thing at all costs and so the Z.D. (Zombie Day) united was formed with only 3 members we would help anyone we could no matter what the cost Miraculously 31/2 hours later we arrived at the state prison And were greeted by marines and a few civilians armed with MP5 submachine guns  
"Hey kid what is all that?" a tall muscular Man asked me  
My uncles gun collection who died and they are my groups they're the only things I can remember my uncle bye so don't touch them  
Whoa Kid we just wanted to know what it was we are no going to take them away from you bye the way the name is Jason who are you  
I am josh this is my friends josh Jill and Anna. I said pointing to the respective people and we are here to help anyone we can and we refuse to be split up at all."  
Ok we will show you your living quarters then "Jason said as he called up a man to take his place  
While walking you guys are the 10 Th person to make it here alive  
At this point I was feeling dirty because I have not taken a shower in 2 days "Do you guys have a shower here in your quarters and I will also help you clean your guns they look pretty dirty.  
***Chapter 10*** The next three days were kinda boring because all we did was get sleep and take medical exams along with how to fire a gun "This sucks" Jill muttered to me during how to fire a gun properly seminar "I mean how did we made it here if we didn't know how to use a gun how would we have made it this far"  
"Well at least we get to sharpen our shooting skills" as I shot several of the paper targets in the head one handed.  
"Hey you two are one of the first arrivals here are you not, " Said a rather muscular guy that was teaching the class asked me and Jill  
"Yes were are" I said while unloading a whole clip into 12 paper targets heads.  
"Good follow me," the guy said.  
  
***Chapter 11***  
"We heard that you came from a place infested by zombies." Said the man in the military uniform  
"Yes, but why did you call us here" "We need anyone with experience at fighting and from what I hear you two are some of the best we have here"  
I wouldn't go that far sir but if you mean in stressful situations yes we are" Josh replied " You two we have a proposition have the choice to decline but we are asking you two to go into the city in groups 40 into the to kill all hostile and help any remaining survivors that are left I will give you two twenty-four hours to decide"  
Once back in the room "what do we do Jill I doesn't matter to me if I go, but I will only go if you do so are you going to?" I asked her with a ting of revenge in my voice  
"Well I ain't going to let you get the glory for all this am I so yes I am in." Jill said to me as a smile lit up her face  
You know I have always liked that smile I said as I kissed her on the cheek and then she blushed  
  
***Chapter 12***  
That morning we were asked by the general to answer the question"  
"Yes but we need to be in the same squad and team" I told him "That will happen we know it is not best to separate people who have survived this fiasco because you have a sort of dependence on them" he said and you two look like you two have known each other for a while because of the act with each other there Is no tension in your conservation or On that hand you two look like you like each other" He said  
"Well what do we do I asked him you will be shipped off to the closest base were you will be trained to haul around your gear and treat minor wounds.  
Well that doesn't sound two hard "Jill said  
"Exactly you are youthful but If I were to do it" His voice trailed off you know what I mean don't you"  
  
***Chapter13***  
The next two weeks were not that demanding for one we are trained in cross-county running and for two we were in the best shape of our lives thank to escaping the city.  
Josh I want to talk to you in private for a minute" Jill asked me during lunch  
"Err okay Jill" I said as I followed here to our room at the base "Josh I think I am in love with you" Jill said I was taken aback bye this and could not say anything for a minute But after a minute I regained my grip on the situation and said "I love you too and I wont let anything happen to you." I told her and out of nowhere she leaned forward and started to cry on my shoulder I know why she was crying I wanted to but if I let my emotions go I would not be able to control myself "Jill I know what you are going thorough I have been thorough this whole thing by your side and I know what it feels like but the best thing we can do is to keep our wits about us. I told her  
"Yes I know that josh but you feel like the only person I can trust right now." Jill told me I will always be there for you and do everything in my power to help you and I will not leave your side" I told here and this is how I truly felt towards her since first grade. The rest of the day was uneventful which surprised me but I ways actually glad that it was this way. 


End file.
